


Heaven.

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, This is super sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Thomas visits newt, but it isn’t happy.





	Heaven.

Newt’s in his heaven, it’s the glade with all the other gladers. He suddenly hears his name being called by a familiar voice that isn’t chuck. “NEWT!” Newt’s knocked over as Thomas runs into him, hugging him and kissing all over his face. 

“Tommy?” Newt asks, so confused as to why Thomas is here. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Newt. I’ve been hurting everyday.” Tears well in Newt’s eyes as he realizes something. 

“Tommy, you can’t be here, it’s not your time yet.” 

Thomas shakes his head, “I had to kill myself Newt, I couldn’t stand it.” 

Newt pushes Thomas off of him and stands up. “No no no you can’t be here. It’s not your time. What about Minho? Or Brenda ?” 

Thomas looks at Newt, heartbroken. Newt notices his form is starting to fade. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. But one day, we can be together. Forever. It just hurts seeing you here so soon and under such a horrible circumstance, but know that I love you. And we’ll soon be together in this heaven forever.” Thomas reaches out for Newt but his hand passes through him. 

“I love you Newt. And I won’t forget you. I promise. And when I come back, I’ll stay with you and love you since I never got the chance to properly love you.” 

And then Thomas fades and Newt falls to his knees, tears in his eyes. 

“Please don’t go, Tommy, please.”


End file.
